Hujan Musim Gugur
by haradakiyoshi
Summary: Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, tak ada janji yang mereka buat tapi Tuhan kembali mempertemukan mereka pada satu senja di bawah guguran daun Momiji. Kebetulan? Tak ada yang benar-benar terjadi secara kebetulan, pun pertemuan mereka dan hujan yang menyertai mereka. Lalu mengapa mereka tak bersama saja?/akaXfem!kuro/oneshoot/RnR pls


_Sebab rinai hujan pernah mempertemukan kita pada satu senja di bawah guguran daun Momiji yang telah menguning. Indah sekali. Aku tak pernah berpikir musim gugur Kyoto yang sempurna itu akan digenangi hujan._

**.**

.

**.**

"**Hujan Musim Gugur"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Cover Image © kira1408**

**.**

**Pairing: Aka**shi **X fem!Kuro**ko

**.**

**Warning: fem!Kuroko (karena saya pikir fem!Kuroko lebih cocok di sini), one-shoot, AU, possibly OOC, typo(s), absurd, terlanjur nista dan ga jelas**

**.**

**Ga suka jangan baca, oke?**

**.**

.

**.**

Minggu kedua musim gugur, senja itu mulai menguning ketika pria bersurai merah menyala tiba dan menghampiri gadis bersurai _baby blue_ di halaman depan kuil, di bawah guguran daun Momiji. Pria itu bilang, jika berdoa dengan hati tulus, Tuhan akan menjamahnya. Entah apa tujuannya mengatakan itu pada si surai _baby blue_. Apa gadis itu terlihat kehilangan arah dan tujuan hidup di manik merah delima miliknya?

Apapun itu, ia—Akashi Seijuurou hanya berniat membantu, tak ada maksud tertentu seperti mencoba menggoda gadis yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya itu. Soalnya, yang ia lihat, gadis bersurai _baby blue_ itu sedang bingung. Koper biru tua di genggaman tangan kirinya seolah menegaskan ia bukan orang asli Kyoto. Baru saja pindah karena diusir orang tua, atau mungkin ia seorang turis?

"Maaf, kalau itu aku sudah tahu. Ibuku sudah pernah mengatakan itu padaku, Tuan," ujar gadis itu datar.

Oh, harga diri Akashi terluka. Baru saja ia ingin mengubah pribadinya dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang orang-orang bilang penuh aura membunuh menjadi Akashi Seijuurou yang suka membantu.

"Oh, iya," balas Akashi canggung, mengutuki dirinya karena ia baru sadar ucapannya tadi terkesan sok religius dan parahnya ucapannya barusan sama seperti ucapan ibu dari gadis bersurai _baby blue_ di hadapannya. Jadi Akashi agak tersinggung rupanya. Cukup Aomine Daiki—teman satu klubnya di SMA—yang mengatainya mirip ibu-ibu.

"Tuan—"

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou dan kau bukan anak anjing yang tidak sengaja kutemukan, jadi aku bukan Tuanmu."

Kuroko mengangguk, mengerti. Padahal niatnya memanggil 'Tuan' hanya untuk menghormati, tapi si Tuan malah jadi sarkastik begini.

"Kalau begitu, Akashi-_kun_ tinggal dekat sini? Maksudku, asli Kyoto?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Ucapan gadis ini yang menyangkutpautkan 'ibu' tadi sudah berhasil mengubah _mood_ Akashi. Lihat, Akashi yang tadinya berbicara lembut dan terkesan religius sekarang berubah menjadi Akashi yang berbicara jika ditanya saja.

"Pintu masuk kuil ini… di mana?"

Pertanyaan barusan membenarkan dugaan Akashi, gadis ini bukan asli Kyoto, mungkin turis atau baru saja pindah karena diusir orang tuanya.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya, kuil ini tidak sunyi lalu kenapa gadis ini tidak bertanya pada orang-orang di sini?

"Aku berniat bertanya pada beberapa orang yang melewatiku, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku," ujar gadis itu seolah mengerti bingung yang tergambar di wajah Akashi.

"Dan sepertinya Tuan— maksudku Akashi-_kun_ menyadari keberadaanku. Jadi… di mana?" tambahnya.

"Itu," Akashi menunjuk pintu di bagian timur kuil dengan dagunya.

Oh, gadis itu baru sadar ia belum memeriksa bagian timur kuil tadi.

"Terimakasih. Maaf, apa kau jarang berdoa di kuil?" gadis itu memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Akashi, seolah tengah membaca daftar dosa yang tertulis di wajahnya. Jelas Akashi tak suka dipandangi seperti itu, yang boleh melihatnya lekat-lekat hanya orang terdekat dan gadis ini bukan salah satunya.

Akashi ingin protes, tapi belum sempat ia buka mulut, gadis itu sudah meraih jemarinya, menarik tangannya. Setengah berlari agar cepat sampai ke dalam kuil untuk berdoa membersihkan dosa.

Gadis itu mulai berdoa, dan Akashi yang memang sangat amat jarang berdoa di kuil mulai memejamkan matanya, ikut berdoa.

Di luar sana, hujan rintik-rintik mulai membasahi.

**.**

.

**.**

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, sejak rintik pertama mempertemukan mereka hingga rintik yang turun hari ini. Tak ada janji yang mereka buat, tetapi hujan kembali mempertemukan mereka pada satu senja.

"Tidak bawa payung?" pria bersurai merah bertanya sembari menghilangkan sedikit air hujan di kepalanya.

Gadis itu menggeleng, diam-diam memperhatikan tiap gerakan yang dilakukan pria berkepala merah itu.

"Oh, ceroboh sekali," ujarnya menanggapi gelengan dari gadis bersurai _baby_ _blue_ diiringi tawa mengejek.

"Kau juga," balasnya enteng dengan tatapan sedatar triplek yang sedikit menjengkelkan. Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau juga ceroboh, tidak bawa payung," ulangnya memperjelas ucapan sebelumnya.

Akashi tidak terima, ia bukan ceroboh, hanya lupa.

"Hujan begini, kan, gara-gara doamu di kuil kemarin," ujarnya tak terima dikatai ceroboh.

Lantas gadis itu menatap si surai merah tak percaya, ekspresinya mengatakan 'dari mana kau tahu?'.

Mengerti tatapan penuh tanya dari gadis di sampingnya, Akashi menjawab enteng, tak lupa dengan nada bicara yang meremehkan. "Kau bersuara kemarin, siapapun yang ada di kuil pasti mendengarnya, kecuali mereka tuli. Kau ingin sekali Tuhan mendengar doamu, ya, sampai-sampai berteriak di dalam kuil?"

Bagian terakhir murni manipulasi dari Akashi, gadis itu tidak berteriak kemarin, hanya sedikit bergumam dan Akashi mendengar.

"Aku… berteriak? Benarkah?"

Oh, polos sekali sampai membuat heran Akashi. Tadinya Akashi hanya ingin bercanda, tapi gadis ini menganggap serius, ya sudah.

"Iya,benar," ujarnya dengan antusias yang dibuat-buat.

Gadis itu panik. Lihat, wajahnya memerah karena malu dan entah kenapa Akashi berpikir ini lucu. Gadis itu kelihatan lugu, bicaranya sopan dan terlampau jujur sampai kadang menyakitkan. Akashi tertarik, sedikit. Ya, hanya sedikit.

"Yang benar, Akashi-_kun_?" ulangnya lagi.

"Benar," jawab Akashi sama dengan sebelumnya, ia berniat mengerjai gadis ini yang sudah dengan teganya melukai harga dirinya kemarin. Mungkin saja, kan, gadis ini pelupa dan melupakan kejadian kemarin?

Lalu ekpresi panik itu berubah menjadi datar, rona kemerahannya mulai hilang dan berpindah ke pipi Akashi berbarengan dengan sebaris kalimat yang meluncur mulus dari bibirnya, "kau pikir aku bodoh. Aku tidak berteriak, hanya bergumam kemarin."

Harga diri Akashi terluka lagi. Berniat mengerjai, malah ia yang dikerjai. Oh, apa ini hukuman bagi dia yang jarang berdoa di kuil karena ingin mengerjai gadis manis yang sering berdoa di kuil? Mungkin saja.

**.**

.

**.**

Minggu ketiga musim gugur, hari itu mendung menggelayuti langit Kyoto. Entah kenapa musim gugur Kyoto kali ini sering disertai hujan. Apa ini karena doa gadis itu yang terlampau mujarab?

Berbicara gadis itu, Akashi mendecih kesal. Bagaimana bisa wajahnya sedatar itu ketika mengucapkan kalimat yang jelas-jelas melukai harga diri lawan bicaranya. Apa dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan perasaan orang lain? Atau ini murni memang hukuman untuk Akashi yang jarang sekali berdoa di kuil dan sering sekali memarahi bawahannya di kantor? Hukuman dari Tuhan untuk seseorang yang jarang berdoa di kuil melalui seseorang yang sering berdoa di kuil? Oh, manis sekali.

Akashi mendecih lagi ketika manik _scarlet_-nya menangkap sosok gadis yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu kuil tempat ia berdiri sekarang, surai biru langit senada manik matanya menari-nari dibawah panduan angin musim gugur. Dan ketika hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun, ia menutupi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya, mempercepat larinya.

Manik biru langitnya menangkap sosok Akashi, dan entah kenapa Akashi melihat ekspresi senang di wajah yang kemarin-kemarin ia lihat selalu datar itu. Akashi yang tadinya berniat melarikan diri demi keselamatan harga dirinya agar tidak terluka lagi, mengurungkan niatnya. Ekspresi bahagia yang samar tadi berhasil menghipnotisnya, sedikit.

"Akashi-_kun_, baru selesai berdoa? Meminta hujan, ya?" ujarnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Enteng sekali dia berbicara seperti tak terjadi apa-apa kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi.

Akashi memang baru selesai berdoa, tapi bukan meminta hujan karena ia tidak begitu menyukai hujan. Akashi hanya sedikit tergoda untuk memohon pada Tuhan mengingat doa gadis bersurai _baby_ _blue_ ini langsung dikabulkan kemarin. Oh, ya, beberapa waktu lalu Akashi memang sempat memberi saran terkesan religius pada gadis ini, tapi itu bukan berarti Akashi adalah seorang yang religius. Berdoa di kuil saja jarang, seperti yang dikatakan gadis itu diawal pertemuan. Tentu ia tak bisa digolongkan religius, kan?

"Hanya meminta kelancaran dalam pekerjaanku," jawabnya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan 'oh' dari gadis di hadapannya. Menyebalkan, kan?

Hujan semakin deras, dan Akashi mendecih lagi mengingat ia lupa membawa payung padahal jelas-jelas Kyoto sering digenangi hujan belakangan ini. Sejak kapan Akashi Seijuurou seceroboh ini?

Mengerti ekspresi kesal di wajah lawan bicaranya, gadis itu bersuara, "aku bawa payung, kok. Aku akan meminjamkanmu. Tapi tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku berdoa di dalam dulu."

Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum menghilang di balik pintu masuk kuil, tapi Akashi malah bingung. Kemana ekspresi sedatar tripleknya yang menyebalkan itu? Kenapa jadi gadis manis yang menggemaskan begini? Ingatkan Akashi untuk tidak jatuh hati padanya.

Mengembuskan napas berat, Akashi coba meredam degup jantungnya yang menggila. Mungkin kehidupan monoton antara ayah dan pekerjaannya sudah membuat urat-urat sarafnya kaku, tak sempat mencari yang manis-manis begini untuk menghangatkan nuraninya yang seperti membeku.

Tak lama, gadis itu muncul dari balik pintu dan mengeluarkan payung dari tasnya yang biru.

"Mau kuantar ke mana, Akashi-_kun_? Apa rumahmu dekat sini?" tanyanya datar.

"Ke parkiran saja, aku bawa mobil," jawab Akashi seadanya.

Gadis itu terlalu polos atau bagaimana, padahal bisa saja, kan, Akashi tidak sebaik yang ada di pikirannya? Bagaimana kalau Akashi itu _onii-san_ pedofil pemburu gadis manis macam dia?

"Kau terlalu baik— ah, iya, siapa namamu?" Akashi teringat ia belum mengetahui nama gadis sedikit menyebalkan tapi manis ini.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," jawabnya pelan.

"Kau terlalu baik, Kuroko. Bagaimana kalau aku ini penculik?"

Lalu gadis itu—Kuroko menatap Akashi lekat-lekat. "Tapi kau, kan, bukan penculik. Tidak perlu menanyakan hal yang tidak terjadi."

Demi Tuhan, Akashi berniat baik tadi supaya Kuroko lebih berhati-hati. Tapi balasannya malah harga dirinya tersakiti lagi.

"Ah, ya, benar juga." Akashi sudah kehilangan selera mengobrol dengan gadis manis yang tersenyum padanya sebelum masuk ke dalam kuil tadi. Mungkin gadis ini punya kepribadian ganda, pikirnya, yang satu _to the point_ sekali, yang satu manis sekali. Akashi menyindir diri sendiri.

Beberapa detik kemudian mulutnya menghianatinya, padahal ia hanya memikirkannya, tidak berniat menyuarakannya. Akashi kesal pada diri sendiri.

"Jadi, kau berdoa meminta hujan lagi?" tanyanya bermodalkan rasa penasaran.

Kuroko mengangguk, lalu menambahkan, "aku juga meminta Tuhan melancarkan kuliahku di Kyoto, dan kalau Tuhan mengijinkan, aku ingin dipertemukan lagi dengan Akashi-_kun_ lain waktu. Karena yang kulihat, sepertinya Akashi-_kun_ menyenangkan dan juga cerdas."

"Tidak menyeramkan?" Akashi menutup mulutnya, refleks. Sejak kapan mulutnya ini suka sekali menghianatinya?

Kuroko terkikik geli melihat tingkah Akashi, lalu mengangguk pelan, "sedikit, sih. Mungkin karena Akashi-_kun_ sering diberikan beban berat, makanya jadi kaku dan agak menyeramkan."

Ada rasa hangat yang mengalir mendengar ucapan Kuroko barusan, diam-diam ia bersyukur ada seseorang yang mengerti posisinya. Bagaimanapun, menjadi pimpinan perusahaan keluarga diusianya yang masih sangat muda mempunyai beban tersendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ayahnya yang _absolute_ itu tidak menerima penolakan, terlebih Akashi adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya.

Lantas ia memejamkan mata, sekali lagi memohon pada Tuhan untuk mempertemukannya dengan Kuroko lagi dilain hari.

Gadis bersurai _baby_ _blue_ itu memperhatikan, lalu tersenyum. _Dia berdoa lagi, ya? Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan doamu, Akashi-kun._

Sekali lagi, tidak ada janji yang mereka buat hari ini. Tapi Tuhan kembali mempertemukan mereka pada satu senja saat daun Momiji masih berguguran dan rintik hujan di kulit terasa seperti jarum yang menyakitkan. Kebetulan? Tak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar terjadi secara kebetulan, sebab ibu Kuroko pernah mengatakan, semua telah diatur oleh-Nya, juga pertemuan mereka dan hujan yang selalu menyertai mereka. Lalu mengapa mereka tak bersama saja?

**~owari~**

**.**

.

**.**

**A/N:**

Nah, kalo sebelumnya _reader_-_sama_ pernah membaca cerpen dengan judul yang sama, maka itu cerpen buatan saya. Dan _fanfiction_ ini mungkin _remake_-nya, karena ada beberapa bagian yang diubah dan ditambahkan demi kepentingan cerita.

Sejujurnya saya pengen tokohnya Akashi dan Kuroko, tapi entah kenapa di sini saya ga tega menjadikan mereka humu. Jadilah **Akashi X fem!Kuroko**. Maafkan saya atas kenistaan yang ada, _reader_-_sama_. Tapi, yah, Kuroko jadi cewe cantik, sih, tapi pas lagi serius itu Kuroko tamvan sekali _and make me scream_ "**KYAA~!**"

Dan kenapa Kyoto? Karena saya suka sekali dengan Kyoto, bahkan saya nonton kurobas karena ada Akashi yang katanya dari Kyoto. Karena saya penasaran dengan orang Kyoto, jadilah saya nonton kurobas dan menanti kehadiran Akashi yang diawal episode cuman keliatan bibirnya tapi uda bikin saya— ah, sudahlah.

_Reader_-_sama_, saya tahu ini OOC, jadi tolong maafkan saya, ya?

_Last, review kudasai_~


End file.
